The production of such containers is known, for example, from EP 1 181 115 B1. A helix having a diameter corresponding to the container diameter is formed from a sheet-metal strip. The edges of the sheet-metal strip matched to one another are bent outwardly and subsequently connected to one another by a fold in a fluid-tight manner on the outside of the container. For this purpose, the longitudinal edges of the sheet-metal strip opposite one another are each bent outwardly in a U shape. Each of the U-shaped, outwardly bent edges of the sheet-metal strip matched to one another are placed one inside the other edge and subsequently connected permanently to one another by folds.
This method of production, known as Lipp-double-seam system, makes rapid and simple production of the containers having variable diameters and variable heights possible. By using transportable sheet-metal bending and mounting devices, the containers can be produced directly at the desired installation site.
A container produced from a helically bent sheet-metal strip is known from DE 199 39 180 A1. A first edge section is bent outward toward the outer side, while forming a helically outwardly bent edge. The second edge section of the sheet-metal strip is also bent outward and connected there to the first edge section by a fold.
A flexible metal hose is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,682,203 A, in which the folded edges of a sheet-metal strip are inserted one inside the other, and in this configuration, are slideable are relative to one another.
A fold connection for connecting the edges of a metal sheet is known from DE 27 22 227 C3, in particular a helically wound sheet-metal strip.
For many applications, for example for agriculture- and forestry-derived bulk materials or for organic waste, the containers produced have a sufficient tightness and media resistance. If a greater media resistance and/or tightness is desired, a correspondingly media-resistant material may be used for the material of the sheet-metal strip and/or the base of the fold situated on the inside of the container may be additionally sealed with a sealing thread.